wormsfandomcom-20200213-history
Team Weapon
Team Weapons 'first appeared in ''Worms 4: Mayhem, and reappeared in Worms: Ultimate Mayhem. Team Weapons are special weapons that can be created and customized by the player and use that weapon for their own team, making it their "secret weapon". The player can choose for their Team Weapon to either be a Launched weapon, a Thrown weapon, or an Air Strike weapon. Note that there is a gauge in the bottom left corner while creating/editing your Team Weapon, and if you add too many things to the weapon or make it too powerful, the gauge will overheat and you will not be allowed to save your weapon. Types Launched You can customize the "Gun Body", "Gun Barrel", "Gun Butt", and "Gun Sight", by choosing each of the parts to either be "Trooper", "Marine", "Desert", "Arctic", "Alpha 1", "Beta 7", "Outlaw", or "Commando". These parts can fire different things ("Trooper"/"Marine" - Trooper, "Desert"/"Arctic" - Missile, "Alpha 1"/"Beta 7" - Plasma Ball, and "Outlaw"/"Commando" - Bullet). And you must either enable or disable "Power Up Launch", and select the amount of "Max Launch Power" (or "Preset Launch Power", if "Power Up Launch" is disabled). You can also choose to make it a Homing weapon, and if you enable the "Homing" feature, you can also enable "Advanced Homing" if you want. You can also choose if the weapon could be affected by the wind or not affected by the wind, enable or disable poison, select the amount of Land Damage, Worm Damage, and Blast Strength. You can also make it a cluster weapon, and enabling clusters also gives you the option to toggle the detonation (either "Impact" or "Stops Moving"), select the amount of "Cluster Spread", Land Damage, Worm Damage, and Blast Strength for the clusters. Thrown You must select the Payload, the amount of "Max Throw Strength", choose for the weapon to either be affected by the wind or not affected by the wind, the detonation (either "Fuse", "User", "Stops Moving", or "Impact"), enable or disable poison, select the amount of Land Damage, Worm Damage, and Blast Strength. You can also make it a cluster weapon, and enabling clusters also gives you the option to select the amount of "Cluster Spread", toggle the detonation (either "Impact" or "Stops Moving"), select the amount of Land Damage, Worm Damage, and Blast Strength for the clusters. Air Strike You must select the Payload, the number of bombs it drops (ranging from 1 to 10), choose for the weapon to either be affected by the wind or not affected by the wind, the detonation (either "Impact" or "Stops Moving"), enable or disable poison, select the amount of Land Damage, Worm Damage, and Blast Strength. '''NOTE: Each bomb's explosion will be weaker if you increase the amount of bombs that will be dropped. For instance, if you select the number of bombs to be only 1, the bomb will be very powerful. If you select the number of bombs to be 10, each bomb will be weak. Also, if you enable poison for the Air Strike and multiple bombs will be dropped, only the first bomb that is dropped is poisonous, and the rest isn't. Trivia *If you make an Air Strike weapon that drops only one bomb and has maximum Worm Damage and Blast Strength, it would be very powerful, as it would send Worms flying to great distances, with a usually very high chance of the weapon knocking them into the water. If a Worm doesn't get knocked into the water, it would suffer from a lot of damage (if enough fall damage is inflicted on the Worm, it would usually be around 80 or 90, or sometimes even 100 damage). **Also, if your Team Weapon is an Air Strike that drops only one bomb and has maximum Land Damage, and if you create a Game Style with your Team Weapon as the only weapon for that Game Style, and add "Double Damage", "Super Clusters", and "Super Secret Weapon" in the Wormpot, your Team Weapon would create an extremely large hole that can destroy an entire landscape if it's small enough, or cause major damage to the landscape if it's medium-sized or large. If you use the weapon on low ground with some Worms in that area, the weapon would destroy all the land below those Worms, which would result in those Worms falling into the water (only if the weapon has no Blast Strength, otherwise it would send Worms flying very far away and send them into the water). *In Worms Forts: Under Siege, each team has a "Team Weapon" option, although this option is simply a selector of which weapon in a list that team has additional ammo for. *It is possible to hack the Weapon Factory so that the power gauges don't overheat, this is considered cheating as its possible to go beyond the limit of an normal game. However the maximum amount of damage dealt to an Worm is 75 no matter what the Worm damage option is. Another form of hacking also exists by editing the .xml file containing the user's weapons, this involves using the method called "Tweaking". Gallery worms45.jpeg|Weapon Factory image30.jpg|"Wipe Out" screenshot35.jpg|An Air Strike weapon in action. 925794 20050113 790screen014a.jpg|A Launched weapon. Revolver.png|Revolver-Launched Weapon with a Telescopic Sight File:Sin_título.png Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in Worms 4: Mayhem Category:Worms Forts: Under Siege Category:Poison Category:Weapons in Worms Battle Islands Category:Weapons in Worms: Ultimate Mayhem